The Simple Life: A RWBY AU
by NotYourAverageOtaku
Summary: A RWBY AU where Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake all live in one big house. They go to the same college, who knows what could happen! White Rose and Bumblebee. Rated M as of now. Lemon as of chapter 3: What To Do.
1. A New Home

"Well princess, this place is actually pretty cool!" Beams Yang.

Four best friends all stood outside on the sidewalk in front of their new home. Weiss had purchased it for all of them thanks to her daddy's wallet. He gave her a credit card, and told her to get whatever she needed for her Sophomore year in college. After her father acting out a few months prior when she had told him about her relationship with Ruby, Weiss still held a grudge against him. After a lot of thought, Weiss decided that she needed a house. A big house. She only wanted it for herself and Ruby, but was convinced to allow Ruby's sister Yang, and her girlfriend Blake to live with them as well. Unfortunately Ruby and Yang were a package deal. Blake, she's a faunus. Weiss didn't actually trust faunus all that much, but Blake was the exception. She didn't mind Blake, she was actually very well mannered and polite, but Yang, that's a whole different story. But Weiss had learned to love her, somewhat like the sister she never got to have... An extremely perverted, inappropriate, and obnoxious sister.

"Yes, it'll do. I suppose we should go inside and get unpacked." Said Weiss. Weiss grew up in a magnificent mansion, so a large house wasn't anything new to her. It wasn't as exciting. Her father owns the largest, most well known energy company in the country. Schnee Energy Inc.

"And you'll give us all a tour of the place right?" Asked Ruby, giving Weiss her irresistable puppy dog face.

"Of course, Ruby. We'll split the house up for each of our respected... uhm, "Teams" I had a wall specially built perfectly down the middle of the house, each side with the apprpriate facilities to be considered a home"

"Wut?..." Asked Ruby, not understanding a word she had said.

"It's like there's two separate houses, Ruby." Added Blake.

"Oooh me and Blakey get our own house!?" Asked Yang excitedly.

"Yes, yes. Come inside now." Weiss sighed.

"D'awww princess come 'ere!" Said Yang running up to Weiss and wrapping her arms around her petite build.

Weiss was engulfed in breasts the size of watermelons, and slowly getting all of the air squeezed out of her when thankfully, a certain cat faunus grabbed Yang and started walking towards their house.

"Thank- you- Blake" Breathed Weiss. "Anyway, come inside now."

"Heh, that's what she said..." Snickered Yang.

Blake elbowed her in the ribs, and glared at her. "We're coming." She said in a sour tone, but winking at Yang nonetheless.

"Ooh, kitty's got claws..." Adds Yang.

* * *

Inside the house

* * *

"Damn, this place is huge..." Said Ruby, dumbfounded.

The house was enormous, and had a beautiful chandelier hanging from the high ceiling right when you walk in. When you walk through the front door, there is a fairly decent sized room with a door on each adjacent wall. On the wall to the left, next to the door, there was a sign saying: Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose. On the wall to the right, next to the door, there was a sign saying: Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. Inside both doors lies the same thing you would normally find in any high end home. A marvelous large kitchen with state of the art appliances and large windows with a beautiful view of a garden is to your right when you walk in. There is a large master bedroom with enough room for a king sized bed and a sizable dresser with a mirror. The master bedroom being an en suite, the bathroom has a large bath tub, with jets and just enough room to fit two people. Also, a shower and a countertop wih two sinks and a large mirror adorned the bathroom. Attached to the bedroom was also a large walk-in closet with more than enough room for two people's wardrobes. With each home having a dining room and living room filled with boxes it was time to start unpacking.

When both duos of lovers were done exploring they met in the garage, which consisted of Yang's bike, Bumblebee, Ruby's bike, Crescent Rose, Blake's Dodge Viper, Gambol Shroud, and Weiss' Cheverolet Camaro, she secretly called Myrtenaster.

"Weiss, the house is beautiful, thank you very much." Said Blake, smiling.

"Yeah, thanks girlie." Joined in Yang.

"It really is." Added Ruby.

"You guys noticed it too right?" Said Weiss in a monotonous voice.

"WHO PAINTS A THAT COLOR!?" Vocalized Blake. All of the others agreeing in unison. The house was perfect... Buuuut, there was one slight problem that they could fix in no time. The walls were painted a dark olive green... All of them, the whole house was. But all they need to do to fix that is visit a local store and buy some paint. No problem.

"Yeah, it's pretty gross. But we can just go shopping and paint it up before the furniture is moved in. Hey, speaking of furniture, Jaune and Ren are coming by tomorrow to move those for us right?" Ruby chimed in.

"Yes, Pyrrha called while we were in the moving truck earlier. And speaking of furniture, here's the truck." Said Weiss.

"Are Pyrrha and Nora coming over too?" Asked Ruby.

"Sadly, no. They have to go bring Nora's car to the shop. She decided it was a good idea to fill the gas tank with bubbles... And they have to get it cleaned." Adds Blake, as she's looking down at her phone, reading a message.

"Poor Ren, that girl will be the death of him. It's a good thing he loves her..." Sighs Weiss.

"Wait, that's a furniture company truck... Not a moving truck. Princesssss, did you buy us all new furniture?" Asked Yang with a wide grin.

"Yes, indeed I did. The other pieces of rubbish you called beds and dressers were torn to shreds and needed to be disposed of immediately." Said Weiss, chin held high. "Also, I took the oppurtunity to also purchase other furniture such as couches and tables." She added, a smile smile apparent on her face.

"You got new beds Weiss?" Asked Ruby, a smirk on her face.

"Yes, the old ones were disgusting." Said Weiss, grimacing.

"Good, 'cause I got a reeeaally great idea on how we can break in our new bed." Ruby says in a low voice.

"Oh really?" Weiss asks, a smirk decorating her face as well. "I'd love to find out how..." She says seductively.

"Okay kiddies! That's not a conversation I wanna be hearing. But it is a good idea Blakey *winks* Let's go buy some paint!" Beams Yang.

"Alright, I'm driving." Says Blake.

All four girls got into Blake's sleek, metallic black and purple car. Yang sat up front with Blake, with her aviators on, and her head out the window. She also turned on some Taylor Swift to everyone's dismay. Ruby and Weiss sat in the back of the car. Whispering to each other romantically, and sharing kisses every so often. When Ruby was sure Blake and Yang were too engrossed into whatever they were doing, she pulled Weiss into a heated passionate kiss, and pulled back out of it. "I never really got to say thank you. Thank you so much Weiss. It really means a lot. I love you." Said Ruby kissing her on the forehead.

"You're welcome Ruby. I just wanted us all to be comfotable. I love you too." She kissed her forehead as well. "But I do know another way you can thank me laaaterrr ~" Weiss drawled, winking for effect.

"Oh don't you worry. I'll have you thanking me before tomorrow morning... Right after you scream my name." Ruby said huskily.

"Whatever you say, love." Weiss smiled.

"Okay, here we are." Blake spoke up.

"Alright! Let's go get ourselves some paint!" Said Yang, as she jumped out of the car, and ran to the front door of the store.

They all followed behind Yang as she held the door open for them all, surprisingly respectfully.

And the four ventured on into the store...

* * *

Okay, tell me what you think. This is my second fic ever, and I'm going to try and keep this ongoing. If I get some positive feedback, I'll keep the chapters coming. I'm not sure if I'm skilled enough to do a lemon at all, but I'll try if that's something anyone wants. Just tell me what you guys want, I'm doing this for you guys. Thank you! ~ If you want my Twitter is RWBY_Enthusiast Okie! Peace.


	2. Paint Shopping

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all walked up to the aisle that held the home improvement supplies.

"Weiss, we're painting the walls red right?" Asked Ruby, reaching for a bucket of red paint.

"Uhm, no." Replied Weiss, smacking Ruby's hand.

"But Weeeiiiisss... That's like, the coolest color there is!" Argued Ruby, flailing her arms around in the air dramatically.

"No. We are going to paint the walls white. End of discussion." Said Weiss.

Meanwhile, Blake and Yang were having a similar discussion.

"Blakey, the walls are gonna be yellow, kay?" Yang asked Blake, batting her eyelashes.

"But Yang, the walls should be black. Or purple. Then the house will feel more cozy..." Blake finished her sentence with a small, cute sounding voice. She pouted and tilted her head towards the floor.

"But... Blake... Stop making that face! It's not working! Stop it... Stop it right meow!" Yang sputtered spastically.

"Really, Yang... It's not working...?" Asked Blake, raising her head to look at Yang, still pouting. "Are you sure...?"

"Ughhhh, fine! Do what you want. You know I can't resist that face." Yang said kissing her on the cheek.

"Woo! I win! Ha you fall for it every time!" Blake said, surprisingly, and extremely out of character.

"You monster!" Wailed Yang. "I thought you were actually sad. The walls are yellow now. Too bad." She grabbed a can of yellow paint. At the same time, Blake grabbed both a can of black, and purple, and walked away

Weiss! You can't just do that... That's not fair!" Whined Ruby, as she puffed out her cheeks adorably. Weiss had already walked away with two cans of paint. One white, the other light blue. She grabbed the can of red paint, and chased after her.

All four girls met at the closest cash register.

"This is not going to work..." Weiss sighed. "That's six cans of paint."

"I have a good idea!" Ruby suddenly cried.

"Yang and Blake, you two pick the color for our house. Me and Weiss will pick your." Ruby exclaimed proudly.

"Weiss and I." Weiss corrected.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Potato potato." Said Ruby.

"Okay. Blakey, what color for Rubes and the Snow Queen over there?" Asked Yang.

"Weiss. What color should they paint their walls?" Asked Ruby. (A/N Ahahaha. Whipped.)

"I believe they should paint their walls royal blue. It symbolizes trust, loyalty, and confidence. It suits you two well." Stated Weiss.

"Wow, Weiss. You put a lot of thought into that. Okay, blue it is." Agreed Blake, actually smiling at Blake. "I suggest a lightish-red. It symbolized love and affection. Give it a try."

"Lightish-red? You mean pink, Blakey?"

"No. I mean lightish-red." Blake repeated.

"Okay, whatever." Retorted Yang, sticking her tongue out at Blake.

"That sounds lovely, Blake. Thank you." Replied Weiss.

"Pink!? We're painting our walls... PINK!?" Shrieked Ruby.

"No, Ruby. Don't worry, It's not pink. It's lightish-red" Blake reassured her.

"Alright, let's just buy the paint and get home guys." Added in Yang.

"Erm, are you girls gonna buy anything soon...? You're kinda holdin' up the line." The cashier spoke up.

"Oh, yes. I apologize, sir." Weiss replied putting the necessary paint cans settled onto the conveyor belt.

Weiss was handing the cashier her credit card when he looked at Blake, and said "Oh my, no need to pay... Just give me one night with this sexy woman." He added a wink at the end, trying flirt as best as he could for an acne ridden 18 year-old.

Blake on the other hand, was not amused. Not even the slightest. Actually, she kind of pitied him. She could just sense the anger radiating from Yang. "3... 2... 1..." She whispered to herself.

"Excuse you, ASSHOLE! That just so happens to be MY girlfriend you're talking to! And winking at! And suggesting sexual things to! Only I can do that to my Blakey!" Yang erupted into a potential bomb ready to explode. She grabbed his name tag. "Jared Swiftwick, huh? You. Can go fuck yourself. Because the only one that's going to be fucking her..." *Points at Blake* "... Is going to be me. Got that?" She's calmed down by now, but just wants to scare him.

"Y-Y-Yes ma'am." Jared stutters.

"Okaaay. Well we should really get going. Have a nice day, Jared." Ruby fake smiles nervously, and waves. "Guys... We need to leave now. Let's go." She grabs them by their arms and rushes out of the store.

"Damn... She was hot too." Jared says to himself, still standing wide-eyed and open-mouthed as he was when Yang had her meltdown.

* * *

Out in the parking lot

* * *

"Yang, was that really necessary?" Blake asked.

"Did you see the look on his face!? It was hilarious! Of course it was necessary!" Laughed Yang.

They all walked back up to Blake's car and put the cans of paint in the trunk. After they were all in their respective spots, Blake started up the car. The car ride back was actually pretty quiet. Slow songs full of nostalgia flowed from the radio and into each girl's mind.

In Blake's mind, she thought back to when she and Yang first started dating. Yang followed her into the library everyday for about two weeks, and pretended to read a book while watching her. Kinda creepy if you think about it that way. But Blake found it adorable. She figured out that she wasn't actually reading, but stalking her on the third day of it. She just so happened to look over and see Yang holding a Thesaurus... Upside-down. But Blake never said anything about it, because she found Yang extremely attractive. So everyday, Blake would go to the library at 3pm. everyday with her iced caramel mocchiato, and a good novel. And Yang would show up at 3:10pm. with any random piece of "literature" she could find. Finally, on the fifteenth day, Yang showed up to the library about ten minutes earlier than Blake, and sat in her usual spot. When Blake showed up, Yang greeted her with a smile, a warm iced caramel macchiato, and one single black carnation. Blake was shocked beyond words. Then Yang asked her if she would like to join her for dinner later on that day. Blake agreed, and they've been doing well for the past year and eleven months. It was truly amazing.

In Ruby's mind, she was sleeping. Ruby was dreaming about her lover, Weiss. Weiss was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She couldn't imagine life without her. They had met about a year ago through a friend, Pyrrha. Weiss and Pyrrha are best friends. They have been since they were about thirteen. Ruby wasn't worried about Weiss and Pyrrha's friendship turning romantic. Pyrrha is straight. And she has a boyfriend, Jaune. Ruby was happy Weiss has someone she could fall back on to support her, besides herself. Ruby had her sister, Yang. Yang always took care of her. Blake took care of Yang. They all needed each other, and loved each other. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were inseparable.

* * *

**Thanks for all the positive feedback guys. It really means a lot. Shout out to TheWolfbane987 for all your help. (: So anyways, there's some Bumblebee backs tory for ya, a little White Rose history, not much, didn't want to go too in depth with that. The next chapter will probably have a lemon in it, just a warning, so the rating will probably switch to M. Just so you know, this will probably be updated on Mondays and Thursdays, maybe Fridays from now on. Raise your hand if you got the RvB reference! *Raises hand* Peace! ~ RWBY_Enthusiast on Twitter btw...**


	3. What To Do

"My God that was sooo boring, Blakey!" Whined Yang. They had just finished painting their walls a lovely royal blue, thanks to Weiss.

"Yang, it really wasn't that bad. I did most of the work anyways. You picked up a paintbrush and immediately dropped it. You said it just wasn't your thing." Blake deadpanned.

"Hey, I had to carry all the paintbrushes through the whole store. We had to go to four different stores too! That's alot of walking." Yang retorted.

"How did you even get any paint on you? You literally just stood there the whole time. You didn't paint a single streak." Blake stared at her girlfriend, who was covered from head to toe in blue paint. It was all over her face, body, and legs. But somehow, not a single drop was in her golden mane she referred to as hair.

"I don't even know... Oh well." Yang shrugged.

* * *

Earlier...

* * *

"Finally! Let's paint some walls!" Beamed Ruby, as she ran into the house carrying a bucket labeled: PAINT - LIGHTISH RED.

"Uhm, guys... We may have a problem." Added Blake, as she realized that painting the walls would not be occuring anytime soon.

"What is it, Blake?" Questioned Weiss.

"We kind of need paintbrushes or rollers if we're going to paint..." Blake said.

"Damn. I knew we forgot something." Muttered Weiss.

"Don't worry! Me and Blakey will go get the rollers and brushes." Yang said, smiling.

"Blakey and I..." Weiss said under her breath.

"Did you say something, Weiss?" Asked Ruby.

"No." She lied

"Okay, let's go kitten." Yang grabbed Blake's hand, and they got onto Yang's bike and put their helmets on. They zipped off down the road.

"Well, now what?" Ruby asked Weiss. They were standing on their

"I'm not sure. What do you feel like doing? We've already unpacked most of our things. We have to wait for Ren and Jaune to bring in our beds and such." Replied Weiss.

Ruby's eyes lit up just as Weiss said the word beds. "Aaactually..." She turned to face Weiss, and got closer to her face. "I have a lovely idea..." She breathed against Weiss' lips.

"Really? And just what do you have in mind?" Weiss teased.

Ruby placed her hands on Weiss' hips. "Well... I think we should go in there-" She pointed to the trailer that the moving truck dropped off earlier, that contained their furniture. "- And maybe break in our new bed. Just so we know that we can put it in our room." Her breath still heavy on Weiss' lips.

"Yes, that makes a lot of sense. We wouldn't want a bed that we don't like, now would we?" Weiss whispered to Ruby.

"Here. Let's go, my Princess." Ruby swept Weiss up into her arms in one quick motion. She carried her bridal style over to the trailer.

"Put me down, you dunce! I can walk just fine on my own." Weiss pouted.

Ruby hushed her by leaning down and pressing her lips to hers, but only briefly. "I love you." Ruby opened the door to the trailer, and noticed a red and white bed off to the right. (A/N The trailer isn't like a normal truck trailer. Imagine it to be a fancy carpeted sort of storage trailer I guess.)

Lemon Warning!

Ruby gently set Weiss down onto the bed and crawled onto her. Ruby pressed her lips to Weiss' and her lover's lips parted slightly. It was all Ruby needed to slip her tongue into Weiss' mouth. The kiss deepened, and Weiss had her hands tangled into Ruby's hair. Ruby had positioned herself on top of Weiss with her hips in between her thighs.

Ruby began to rock her hips into Weiss'. "Ahhhh." Weiss gasped. Ruby's hips were hitting Weiss' in all the right ways. The heat between her legs was driving Weiss crazy. She began to buck her hips up to Ruby's in sync with her. Weiss removed her hands from Ruby's hair, and moved them down her lover's back, and into her pants. She cupped the brunette's firm ass inside her panties, and pulled Ruby into her every time she rocked her hips. The friction was just amazing.

Weiss had finally had enough, and all she wanted was for Ruby to just fuck her already. "Ruuuby. Please." Weiss moaned. Ruby then stopped what she was doing, and started to take off Weiss' clothes.

"Let's just get these off first." Ruby whispered in her ear. Weiss decided to get payback for what Ruby had just put her through. She wanted to be the dominant one, and she somehow had to do it while Ruby was still on top. So she slid her leg up so her thigh was in between Ruby's legs. "Oh!" Ruby gasped. Weiss applied more pressure, and slowly released it. She continued this until Ruby had removed Weiss' shirt and her own as well. "Naughty girl, Weiss. You weren't even wearing a bra."

"Shut up, you dunce." Weiss breathed. Then, she flipped Ruby over so she was on top. She was so done with Ruby's jeans right now. So done. They were finally off and thrown across the trailer. She did the same with her own skirt. She took off Ruby's bra with her one hand, having expertly done it many times before. Weiss grabbed her wrists, and held them against the headboard. She locked her lips onto Ruby's, and dominated her tongue with her own.

Ruby was done letting Weiss have all the fun. Time to get down to business. She quickly flipped them back over, so she was now on top. The brunette trailed kisses down her lover's stomach, painstakingly slowly. Weiss gasped and squirmed with each touch of her lips. When Ruby finally got to her target, she slowly sucked on her lover's panties. She could taste how wet Weiss already was. Ruby was slowly kissing the oonly piece of cloth stopping her from fucking Weiss into a coma. "Ru- Ruby. Stop... Teasing... M- Me." Weiss growled.

"What's that... Princess?" Ruby responded, pulling her lover's panties down with her teeth.

"Ruby Rose, shut up and fuck me." Weiss grumbled, taking her head in her hands, and staring up at the ceiling.

"Ooh, using last names now? Kinky." Ruby purred, on what just so happened to be her lover's snatch.

Weiss gasped. "Ooooohhhh Ruuuby."

"I'll do it -" Ruby stopped to lick the inside of Weiss' thigh. "- But only if you beg."

Weiss inhaled sharply once again at the feeling of Ruby's tongue. "No way. There is no way that is haaaappeniiing!" Weiss drawled the ast word out due to another lick, this time going down the slit where she desired it most.

Ruby crawled back up to lay on top of Weiss, and got close to her ear, nibbling on it. "Say it Weiss. Tell me you need me to fuck you. Say it babe. Tell me how much you need me to make you cum. Come on, let's hear it." She whispered, slowly teasing the outsude of Weiss' pussy with her finger.

"Ahhh." Weiss moaned. "Fine. You win! Ruby, fuck me. I neeeed you to fuck me. Make me cum, do something!" Weiss yelled, her voice raising an octave as Ruby's fingers made contact with her clit.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear..." Ruby purred. She slowly started to pump two fingers in and out of Weiss, with no friction thanks to Weiss' wetness. Every time she pumped into Weiss' core, her palm rubbed against her clit. Ruby listened intently to each moan, whine, and sound that came from her snow haired lover. When Weiss moaned outloud in ecstasy, Ruby knew to crook her fingers just the right way.

"Ru- Ruby! I- I"m going to... C- Cum!" Weiss screamed grasping onto the sheets of their not-so-new bed.

Felling Weiss' walls clench around her "Do it. Cum for me, Princess." Ruby said, pulling Weiss into a passionte kiss.

Weiss released her juices onto Ruby's hand crying out in pleasure. To keep her going, Ruby slowly kept pumping two fingers in and out, slowing down after each thrust. Once Weiss went completely limp, Ruby removed her fingers, and made eye contact with Weiss as she sucked all of the juices off of her fingers.

Weiss' face was red and she was sweating badly. "Pervert." She said, smirking at Ruby. She dove in for another lust-filled kiss. "We should probably get dressed, who knows when your sister and Blake will come back."

"Yeah. I guess." Ruby sighed as she sat up and handed Weiss her own clothing, while also getting her own fixed.

Once both girls were dressed, and somewhat presentable; They walked back out only to be greeted by Bumblebee pulling into the garage. "You don't even know how many stores it took us to go to, just to find these damn paintbrushes." Yang said after she took off her helmet.

"Alright, ladies. I suggest we start our painting now if we want our walls dry by the time Ren and Jaune get here tomorrow." Blake said holding up the bag of painting tools.

* * *

Sorry about the late update. I didn't finish it when I planned on finishing it. The lemon kind of threw me for a loop. It was my first one ever, so tell me how I did. Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed, it means a lot. (: Anyways, Peace!~ Twitter: RWBY_Enthusiast


	4. Eating out (Innuendo) winks

"Guys, I'm hungry. Like, for real." Whined Yang, who was currently laying in the grass with her head in Blake's lap, and her limbs flailing about.

"Yeah, me too." Agreed Ruby.

"Same." Added Blake.

"I am hungry as well." Weiss said. "But, I'm not quite sure how we could make any food. I guess we could eat out?"

"I'm all for... _eating out._" Purred Yang winking at the faunus whose lap her head was laying in.

Blake's only reaction was to cover her hand over the blonde's mouth. "When Yang and I went to go get the paintbrushes earlier, I saw a nice little diner down the road. I hope it's not too late, the sun is starting to set. What time is it, Ruby?"

Ruby pulled out her phone. "It's 7:35."

"Let's go. I believe I should drive this time." Weiss walked into the excessively large garage, and got into one of her most prized possessions. Weiss was extremely meticulous when it came to her car. It was her baby. But she tried her best to make sure no one knew that. Though, it was obvious to everyone that she valued that car almost as much as she did Ruby. Surprisingly, even Yang refrained from cracking jokes about it, but only on the account of her own baby. Bumblebee was her baby, no doubt about it. But Weiss just payed very close attention to her car. She named it too, but no one needed to know that. They didn't need to know about the almost daily 3-hour long professional car washes either.

The three other girls got into the car. Ruby in shotgun, Blake and Yang in the back. Weiss put the top down, to everyone's enjoyment and they started off down the road. Rub reached over to the radio and switched it over to her most cherished CD. She loved that Weiss let her keep some of her CD's in her car. Weiss didn't really mind the music Ruby listened to, surprisingly. Ruby was into metal. She and Blake were both into it, music was one of the few things they could actually relate to. Yang was into the popular, pop music. Anything that was normally played on the radio for 15-year-old girls. Weiss didn't exactly have a preference. If there was music, she'd listen to it. Ruby changed it to her and Blake's shared favorite song. Tangled in the Great Escape by Pierce The Veil. **(A/N Heh...)** Ruby hummed along to the song, as everyone else bobbed their heads to the beat.

Weiss had driven in the direction of the store where they bought the paint. "Where did you say this diner was, Blake?" She pulled over into the parking lot of the one-stop shopping center.

"It's down the road, and take a left at the stoplight. It's the light brown, log cabin-ish building. on your right." Blake responded.

"I hope they have hamburgers. I'm really feeling hamburgers right now. Ooh! And some french fries! I'm staaarviingg... I seriously haven't eaten since breakfast." Whined Yang from the backseat as Weiss began driving again.

Weiss pulled into the parking lot of the diner Blake mentioned, and got out of her car. "The lights are on, I believe they are open."

All four of girls walked in, Yang holding the door for them. The diner was small, but gave off a nice, cozy feeling. Weiss walked up to the counter and waited for the woman facing the opposite direction to turn around. Weiss coughed, as to try and get her attention, and it worked.

The woman turned around, and smiled at the snow haired woman. "AHHHH! VELVET!" Ruby screamed, as she jumped over the counter, and hugged the girl so tight, it compared to one of Yang's. The woman behind the counter just so happened to be their close friend, Velvet. Velvet is a rabbit faunus. She had long, beautiful brown hair that stopped at her hips, and deep, loving brown eyes. Also, an extra set of rabbit ears resting atop of her head.

"Eek! Not so loud please, Ruby. Though, it is lovely to see you all." Velvet said, with Ruby still clinging onto her.

"Ruby, come on. Let go of the poor girl!" Sighed Weiss.

Ruby let go of Velvet, and hopped back over the counter. "Sorry! I was just so excited to see you, Velvet. It's been like, forever!" Exclaimed, Ruby.

"It's quite alright, Ruby. And yes I believe one month could be considered forever." Velvet giggled softly. "So, what would you ladies like to-"

"Do you have hamburgers?" Interrupted Yang, while holding her stomach.

"We certainly do." Smiled Velvet. "Coming right up." She then turned to Blake.

"Tuna for me, thank you." She answered. "And it's wonderful to see you again, Velvet." Blake smiled.

"Same to you, Blake." Velvet looked at Weiss.

"Hello, Velvet. It's a pleasure seeing you again." Weiss also shared a smile. "I'll just be having a chicken sandwich, thank you."

It was Ruby's turn now. "Ooh, I think I'll have a slice of chocolate cake, a chocolate milkshake, and a plate of chocolate chip cookie. Please?" Ruby's grin was as wide as can be.

Weiss's mouth was agape. She looked to Velvet to make sure what she just heard was real. To her shock, Velvet winked at her. Weiss was confused at first, but noticed she wrote down "Chicken strips" onto her pad of paper. Weiss sighed with relief, then mouthed "Thank you" to Velvet, who nodded in return.

"Coming right up, girls. Go ahead and have a seat over in that booth. Your food will be ready shortly." Velvet walked into the kitchen.

As they were walking to the booth, Yang stopped and walked back up to the counter. "Don't mind me, I'll be right back. Just getting uhmm... Napkins. Getting napkins!" She had the most devilish grin on her face when she faced away from them. "Hey, Velvs."

"Yes?" Velvet answered.

"Could I get a booster seat?" Yang whispered.

"Uhm... Sure I guess...?" Velvet handed her a booster seat warily.

"Thanks Velv." Yang smiled evilly.

The blonde walked over to the booth where her friends were waiting, with the seat behind her back. "Yang, what's up? What's behind your back?" Asked Blake.

"Princess, stand up for a sec." It took all her might for Yang to keep a straight face.

"Excuse me? I don-"

"Just do it!" The blonde demanded. Weiss got up out of the booth and stood beside Yang.

"I do not see what the point of this was." The white-haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I just thought maybe you wanted a booster seat!" Yang smiled as she set the booster seat where Weiss was sitting. "Up you go!" She picked Weiss up kicking her legs around, and set her into the seat.

"I hate you. If we weren't in a public place, I'd murder you." Weiss glared at Yang, who sat in the seat next to her so she had no choice but to stay in the booster seat.

"Awww. I love you too princess." Yang then proceeded to make kissy faces at Weiss. "Who's a cute little Weissy? You are!"

The whole time, Blake and Ruby were trying to be the responsible ones. But it was too funny seeing Weiss in a booster seat. They both were overcome by laughter in a matter of seconds. "I-I'm sorry *breathes* Weiss... *breathes* I love you... *breathes* But you're just so CUTE!" Ruby continued to laugh uncontrollably.

"Weiss... If it makes you feel any better, you're sitting taller than Yang..." Blake was out of breath, but managed to stop laughing enough to say that sentence.

Weiss crossed her arms, much to the delight of Ruby, who found it even cuter. But after hearing Blake's comment looked over to the blonde to see that she was in fact, sitting taller than her. "Hmph. I suppose I am. Good." She still pouted as Velvet walked up to their table with their food.

Upon walking up, her face tinted pink, and she tried to stifle giggles. "Yes, uhm here's your food." She handed everyone their respected food, Ruby pouting when she saw that she did not get what she originally ordered. She turned to walk away, but found the urge to stop. She turned and faced Weiss, and pressed her lips into a firm line when she felt the corners of her mouth try to turn up into a smile. "I could ask the manager to get you a coloring book if you'd like, Weiss..."

"AHAHAHAHA VELVET! YOU MADE A FUNNY! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU!" Yang fell to the ground rolling in a fit of laughter from Velvet's out of the ordinary remark.

"No thank you, Velvet. I am just fine." Weiss stuck her chin up in the air, eyes closed, like royalty. Making the booster seat her throne.

Ruby and Blake had lost it. Blake was on the ground right next to Yang. While Ruby had collapsed into the seat and rolled under the table, laughing.

"Alright. Just tell me if you need anything..." Velvet somehow managed to keep a straight face through all of this, and walk back into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen she pulled out a notebook, and flipped to the page titled: Bucket List. Where she then proceeded to cross off: Make fun of Weiss's height.

The rest of the meal consisted of silence, and a livid Weiss. After wards they said their goodbyes o Velvet and returned home in one of the scariest car rides ever. Every turn it seemed like Weiss was going to just crash into something and kill all of them. Thankfully, that did not happen.

"Wait... Guys... Where are we sleeping?" Ruby had been the only one to realize that they didn't really have anywhere to sleep. Their beds were still in the trailer.

"I guess we'll just have to sleep in the trailer. Our beds are already in there, ready to go." Blake closed the garage door, and walked to the trailer.

"All four of us. In the same room. Are you serious!? Not again..." Weiss had a look of pure horror on her face.

"Yeah! It'll be just like when we went to that summer camp last year! But this time, we'll just have two beds!" Yang and Ruby were the only ones who were actually happy about the sleeping arrangement. Last year, all four of them went to a summer camp, and ended up having to share a room. A lot happened in that short two weeks. Ruby found out her sister was a lesbian, and she was dating a close friend, Blake. Also, she met the love of her life. Weiss was signed up to go to the summer camp thanks to a certain redhead, Pyrrha. Weiss was perfectly fine spending her summer inside, but Pyrrha signed them up for a summer camp. To make a long story short, it ended up just fine.

"Yeah, except Blake won't have to sneak into Yang's bed at night. She'll already be there." Ruby smirked.

"Ehehe, yeah... Woo." Blake began fiercely blushing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just get in and go to sleep." Yang opened the trailer door and immediately cringed. "Sweet Jesus! It reeks of sex in here!"

"What? Oh my!" Blake blushed and backed away from the trailer.

Ruby and Weiss's faces turned redder than Ruby's cloak. They walked over to the trailer, and boy did it stink.

"Ruby. Weiss. Why does the trailer smell like sex?" Yang crossed her arms and gave them a disappointed look as if they were children.

"It's not mine!" Ruby yelled, waving her arms in the air.

"RUBY!" Weiss buried her face in her hands.

"It's never a dull moment around here..." Blake sighed, and walked to the front porch. She pulled a novel out of her purse and sat there as Yang was chasing Weiss, who was chasing Ruby around their front yard.

"Ruby! I'm going to kill you!"

"Lalalalala! I can't heeeaaarrr youuu!"

"Ice princess! Come here! Did you touch my sister!?"

"Ruby! She's going to kill me! Protect me cone!" Weiss dives behind a traffic cone, and holds onto it for dear life.

Blake felt like she had come to a good point in her novel, and curled up until she was as comfortable as you can be on the porch. She smiled at the three sleeping bodies of her best friends now laying in the grass. The black-haired beauty then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys. I apologize for not updating for a while. So here's a longer than normal chapter. Oh, and for Little Snuggle, I added that RvB reference for you. I had some personal stuff come up. But that's all over now, so we're good. Hopefully I'll update more, and the chapters will be longer. I'm not going to have a set schedule on when this will be updated, but I'll shoot for once a week. Thank you guys. And once again, I apologize for the lateness. Peace!~ Twitter: RWBY_Enthusiast**


End file.
